Made in Chelsea
Made in Chelsea (abbreviated MIC) is a reality television series. The first series premiered on May 9, 2011 on E4. Made in Chelsea chronicles the lives of affluent, shallow young people in the West London and South West areas of Belgravia, King's Road, Chelsea and Knightsbridge, as well as their travels to other locations around the world. Cast See Also: List of Made in Chelsea Cast Members Other Appearances Celebrity Big Brother *Ollie Locke - Series 13, 3rd *Stephanie Pratt - Series 14 *Sam Thompson - Series 10, 3rd *Ashley James - Series 21 Celebrity Hunted *Spencer Matthews and Jamie Laing - 2017, captured on Day 12 I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! *Hugo Taylor - Series 12, 5th *Spencer Matthews - Series 15, 13th *Georgia "Toff" Toffolo - Series 17, Winner The Jump *Louise Thompson - Series 2, 4th *Mark Francis Vandelli - Series 3, 8th *Spencer Matthews - Series 4, Winner Love Island *Tina Stinnes - Series 2 *Zara McDermott - Series 4 Strictly Come Dancing *Jamie Laing - Series 17 The X Factor: Celebrity *Zara McDermott as part of No Love Lost - 2019, 8th Series See Also: List of Made in Chelsea Episodes Reception The series has received mixed reviews from critics and has been heavily compared to The Only Way Is Essex, "The participants are slimmer, sleeker, moneyed and honey-coloured than their Essex counterparts, but some things remain the same". Keith Watson of Metro said, "What is it these fake reality soaps that proves so gruesomely addictive?", and "So there you go, just what you need in your life: pointless people." whilst Digital Spy said "It's all incredibly silly, but we're already falling in love with it a little bit and it will fill a lovely TOWIE-shaped hole for the summer". The first series of the show was positive with viewers. The show drew 583,000 viewers with its first episode and this figure rose to 624,000 for the second episode with another 117,800 viewers watching the repeat an hour later. It also became the most tweeted show on Channel 4 for 2011. The first series finale managed to draw in 718,000 viewers on its first showing and was the highest rated show on E4 for the entire day. The series managed a high of 791,000 viewers for its sixth episode. The show was renewed for a second series before the end of the first. E4′s commissioning editor, David Williams, explained that "the staggering amount of audience engagement has proven it to be a perfect fit for E4′s young audience". The show managed to trend worldwide on Twitter during the first episode of the second series and carried on trending in the UK for twelve hours after the episode had ended. The third series broke records for the show when it premiered with over 900,000 viewers and reached over a million viewers for the ninth episode, achieving a series peak. The fifth series premiered with 956,000 viewers on April 8, 2013. The series did not fall under 800,000 viewers each week, making it the most-viewed series since the show began. The sixth series showed viewing figures continue to grow with over 1.1 million viewers tuning in for the premiere of the seventh series in April 2014. The show won its first BAFTA on May 12, 2013 at the 2013 BAFTAs in the Reality and Structured Factual Category. Series 7 became the first series of Made in Chelsea to average over 1 million viewers for each episode whereas spin-off series NYC had a series average of over 1 million viewers. Series 8 continued to attract large audiences for E4, whilst 2015's ninth series also proved successful. 2015 spin-off series "LA" also averaged at 874,000 viewers per episode and the tenth series had a series average of 841,000. The first series broadcast in 2016, series eleven, had a series average of 891,000. This was the highest series average since series eight in 2014. Related Media Made in Chelsea: The Game An official app created by Channel 4 was made available to download in the fourth quarter of 2013. A second version was made available to download for Android and iOS phones on April 3, 2014. The synopsis of the game reads "The Chelsea gang are back in town with a bang, for yet exciting adventures! Enjoy a host of brand new story lines, as you once again play to become the ultimate socialite in the world of BAFTA-winning TV show Made in Chelsea. Party with even of the cast as you rise up the social ladder, with Stevie (your new flatmate), Alex and Fran joining the ranks alongside the likes of Spencer, Proudlock and Binky". You get to choose what you want to wear with the help of Mark Francis and Victoria and you are able to wear the clothes that other members of the cast wear. Mad on Chelsea Mad on Chelsea is an online show discussing the antics having occurred in Made in Chelsea. It is shown on Channel 4's online TV service 4oD. Series one was presented by stand-up comedian Jenny Beade, who usually greet two of the Chelsea cast to discuss, dissect and deliberate their latest happenings. She get the low down on the fans' reactions to the weekly highs and lows of Chelsea life, as well as exploring the locations seen in the series. The first series corresponded with the beginning of series six, with each episode being made available to view through 4oD. A second series coincided with Made in Chelsea's seventh series return, with each episode being uploaded 48 hours before each weekly episode of Made in Chelsea. The show took a new format; it was no longer presented by Jenny Bede. Instead conversation was led by various cast members. Episode one of the second series was hosted by Made in Chelsea's Andy and Spencer, whilst episode two featured Proudlock and Lucy, and episode three featured Cheska and Stevie. The online-show did not return for spin-off series NYC, nor did it return for any other future series'. Live in Chelsea With the second series of Made in Chelsea a live spin-off concept called Live in Chelsea (presented by Joel Dommett) was launched. It involves members of the cast taking turns in front a camera to answer questions directly from the audience live. The show is being filmed in secret locations within Chelsea and being shown exclusively through the internet rather than TV, using the ShowCaster platform. Played in Chelsea With the sixth series of Made in Chelsea a series of music gigs were launched with cast members presenting them. The gigs were made available for the public to attend through purchasing tickets. Four gigs were confirmed, with them taking place throughout November 2013. E4 reads- Made in Chelsea, the BAFTA-winning E4 show that "has the best soundtrack on TV" (The Guardian) has always used the freshest music around and the series has an extensive following as the place to find the best new tunes on television. To celebrate six series of great music in Chelsea we are launching Played In Chelsea, a season of four gigs on 5th, 10, 20 and 26 November 2013. Staged at Under the Bridge in Chelsea, these gigs will be streamed live on the E4 website as well as being made available as a highlights show later in the week on the Channel 4 catch up platform 4oD. Each night of Played in Chelsea was hosted by two of the Made in Chelsea cast and featured three different bands, all of which have featured on Made in Chelsea. Educating Binky Educating Binky is a series of short episodes available to watch on Channel 4's online service 4oD. Made in Chelsea's Mark Francis takes fellow cast member Binky Felstead on a tour of London to educate her in the ways of high-end style. As of December 29, 2014, a total of eight episodes have been made available to watch on the online platform. MIC:FIT MIC:FIT is a fitness DVD enabling you to work out with the Chelsea cast and stay in shape. The DVD synopsis reads "We share the hottest fitness trends, that help us stay in shape when we’re not partying in Chelsea. These workouts will get you fit for St. Tropez and looking hot for The King’s Road!" It stars major cast members Spencer Matthews, Lucy Watson, Oliver Proudlock, and Binky Felstead. The DVD was released on 1 December 2014 and received positive reviews. Other Media Projects featuring Made in Chelsea Cast In Bed With Jamie In Bed with Jamie is a series of All 4 exclusive shorts featuring cast member Jamie Laing. Every episode follows the format of Jamie interviewing someone in their bed as well as playing a game. The guests have included Spencer Matthews, Ollie Locke and Rosie Fortescue amongst other cast members but people who feature in other E4 shows such as Tattoo Fixers, Drifters and Virtually Famous have also made appearances. Two episodes have debuted each month since June 2015. Jamie Laing's Happy Hour Jamie Laing's Happy Hour is a YouTube channel created by long-serving cast member Jamie Laing. He explains that the channel will be where he shares his "vlogs, funny shenanigans, stupid pranks and crazy challenges". The channel is exclusive to Jamie Laing and unrelated to the story-lines of Made in Chelsea. He did however capture his journey to the South of France on 6 June 2016 to begin filming the spin-off series, South of France. International Broadcasts The Style Network has bought the rights to air the show in the United States, and began to carry it on November 12, 2012 from the first series. In 2012, Canadian-American singer Stacey Jackson appeared in a music video with cast members Spencer Matthews and Binky Felstead which was filmed in New York City. Made in Chelsea currently airs in Australia on the Foxtel Networks owned pay TV channel LifeStyle You. Home media Category:Made in Chelsea Category:British TV Category:E4